The Mother of Books
by Dinia Steel
Summary: A/H: Mature: Supernatural/Drama: Canon to a point: Bella and Edward are in training in the School of Alexandria when events that would shape history begin to occur. Esme, The High Priestess and Head of the School takes Bella as her student to train to become the next High Priestess, and things go downhill from there.
1. Chapter 1

The Mother of Books

Chapter 1

Prologue

Destruction of the Sun Temple

Summary: A/H: Mature: Supernatural/Drama: Canon to a point: Bella and Edward are in training in the School of Alexandria when events that would shape history begin to occur. Esme, The High Priestess and Head of the School takes Bella as her student to train to become the next High Priestess.

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

~o0o~

Chapter 1

Prologue

Destruction of the Sun Temple

_Disasters are easier to remember … as anything negative in nature seems to be._

~o0o~

I was no longer a novice, but a Priestess of the First Grade, and had been moved from the House of the Moon Virgins to the Temple of the Sun. My last night in the House of the Moon had been confusing.

The High Priest had come to me early in the hour of the full moon and escorted me to the Temple of the Moon. There the offering of my virginity was made. We had all been instructed in what this ritual was, but the actual performing of it was not quite as_ uplifting_ as I thought it should have been. It had been very dark and I could not see who the officiating Priest was.

I was striped naked, taken to a pool of water for the ritual bath. The pool itself was in the center part of the Temple of the Moon. It had been built so when the light of the Full Moon was upon it, the novice was instructed to immerse herself fully into the sacred waters and then to swim around the pool seven times, to then rise and dry off with the clothes left for that purpose. Once dry, I was instructed to put on the white robe and the silver sandals and to sit and wait for someone to come take me on to the next part of the ritual.

Soon after I was once again clothed, a priest dressed all in black came to lead me to the place where the next step in the long ritual would take place. No words were spoken to me and I was afraid.

The priest or priestess, I never knew which, lead me down long hall ways into a different part of the Temple. There I was handed over to yet another priest and lead into a small room in which the air was made heavy by the smell of sandalwood and another almost cloying scent that made my head feel strange. I was unable to really focus on anything.

I was instructed to strip off my robe and to lay in the center of the offering altar to wait. Those were the last words I heard until the following morning.

What happened to me next was terrifying and it wasn't until much later that I truly understood what had happened to me.

A man, and I only knew this because I could feel his naked body as he'd laid on me and thrust himself into my body. I wasn't sure at the time what it was he'd done, I only knew I was filled with pain. I tried to scream for help, but one of his strong hands pressed down on my mouth. When he was done, he disappeared into the darkness. I curled in upon myself and cried.

A priestesses came to me then, instructed me to once again put on the robe I'd been given to wear and to follow her.

After the ritual was completed, I was hurriedly escorted out into the Moon bathed Temple courtyard and taken into the House of the Priestess of the Sun. The Priestess in charge gave me a drink to insure that I would not bring to term any child that might have found a place in my womb. That was not to be my function. I would now be drawing down the forces of the Sun and that was not conducive to pregnancy. I was secretly glad of that. That honor would have been given to a Priestess of the Moon.

The weeks that followed were filled with ritual training and classes in other duties. I was taught how to find my way from the open ocean to land and how to make sure that I would end up where I needed to go. I was also taught how to bring fire from my hands to create Yule Fires. I thought at first that this task would be beyond me, but once I knew the basics, it was easy.

I was born to create Hearth Fires which were the center of all village lives.

There were discussions among the Priests and Priestesses that perhaps I should be taught how to bring down the other fires, so I was then taken to a much older Priest who welcomed me warmly.

I never knew the Old Priest by any name...it was not important. He knew how to teach me his magic, and he called me "young one." Everyday when the Sun was at it's highest, I was escorted into the Temple of the Sun's court yard where the Old Priest met me and we began our lessons. Before long, I could call forth a pillar of fire and control it. It took a great deal of effort and I was always exhausted afterward. I thought I was doing something wrong and feared they would remove me from the training, but they were all very pleased with me.

It wasn't until much later in my life that I discovered that I had been one of the very few of the Priestesses who were able to do this. I think I was the last to be taught by the Old Priest as he died one afternoon right after I had finished my lessons for that day.

It was my task that night to light the fire that burned his old body. I was very sad that my teacher was gone. I would miss him greatly... He was a kind man, for a Priest, and I'd always called him Old Man.

Several years into my dwelling in the House of the Priestesses of the Sun, the calamity occurred.

We had all just finished our morning breakfast when the ground shaking began. It became stronger and the sky was filled with ash. Those of us who'd been taught to navigate upon the seas, were hurried to sailing ships and made ready to sail to the East. When the boats were filled with as many other priestesses and priests we could get in them, we got underway.

The sky became filled with fiery ash and then the world seemed to explode and our Island was gone. The volcano, we were told, is what had exploded. Our Temple, the Temple of the Sun, was gone. It became our task to sail to different lands and establish Temples of the Sun for those who would follow, or for those who already lived in the lands we were to find.

We did not have much time to gather supplies and they ran out very soon. Finally we found the lands we were intended to go to. It was a dry, sandy land. The only green was found near the river that ran through the country.

The natives called it Kemet.

We were greeted by those who'd gone before to prepare a place for our arrival and were taken to our new home. The people cheered us and brought us flowers and other offerings.

We were very happy in our new home.

Not one of us would have believed that another day of Fire and Death would happen once again to our Temple of the Sun.

~o0o~

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and NanStew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!

The Prologue for my newest fiction, The Mother of Books, is now posted below.

/author/DiniaSteel/stories/18595/The-Mother-of-Books-

/works/2528453/chapters/5619776

s/10787307/1/The-Mother-of-Books

. ?sid=10515&chapter=1


	2. Chapter 2

The Mother of Books

Chapter 2

Overheard

Summary: A/H: Mature: Supernatural/Drama: Canon to a point: Bella and Edward are in training in the School of Alexandria when events that would shape history begin to occur. Esme, The High Priestess and Head of the School takes Bella as her student to train to become the next High Priestess, and things go downhill from there.

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

Definitions:

A/N: I'm finding it a little difficult to use today's names in a fiction about Ancient Egypt. Just bare with me please.

The Mother of Books

Chapter 2

Overheard

~o0o~

"Bella. Time to wake up Bella. Come on Bella. Wake up!"

I could hear my name being called from somewhere in the distance.

It was confusing. I'd just been with the Priestess of the Moon and now I was being told to wake up. I rolled over and opened my eyes.

There, standing looking down on me, was Rosalie, a priestess of a higher grade. It was my turn to attend to the Temple Fires. It was my sacred duty to do so, and was one of the many duties as a novice I was expected to perform.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Sorry, Rosalie, I am awake now. Thank you."

Hurriedly, I stripped out of my night shift, bathed quickly then slipped quietly into the waters of the sanctified pool. After that I walked between the two huge incense burning cauldrons to further my morning purification ritual.

Our lives revolved around rituals. We had to perform one for almost every task of the day. When ready, I walked silently down the long dark corridors with only a small oil lamp to light my way.

~o0o~

You could always smell the doors that lead into the Temple of the Great Goddess before you got to them. They'd been carved from a fragrant wood called Cedar that had came from a distant land. Every day there was a novice assigned to wipe those doors down with an oil extracted from the same wood they were carved from. The fragrance permeated the entire temple. It helped to create the atmosphere of calm and quiet that was ideal for such a holy place.

I, however, did not open those huge doors, they were only opened for high holidays when Pilgrims came from all over Kemet, or Egypt, as it was beginning to be called now. During those times, the huge Temple doors were opened wide and never closed until all the Pilgrims were gone. It was a good time for the Temple and its priest and priestesses, as offerings were always left for us.

This morning my task was to fill the lamps with sacred oils and trim their wicks. I also had the honor of being the one to make sure the statue of the Great Goddess was dusted and to sweep the Great Temple floor. When the sun shown on the floor, the golden veins within the marble would sparkle in its light.

My last task for the morning was to climb the ladders to the very top of the Temple where a trap door was set. I was to open this so that when the sun was at its zenith, it would shine down upon Her Earthly form.

It always felt like my heart would leap from my chest whenever I would see the sunlight sparkling over my Goddess, She of a Thousand Names, The Flaming One - Sekhmet.

She brought light into our world, and with that light came the magic of healing and growing things. It was my Flaming One to whom I was dedicated as a small girl when first brought into the Temple. I was taught all of Her powers, to heal, and to destroy. Her fires were sacred. They were used to cook meals for the people, to destroy and purify places of pestilences, and to offer up sacrifices. Just as her fire had many, many uses, she had many names.

There were two large alcoves within the Great Temple that opened on either side of the main worship area. Within these stood smaller statues of gold and onyx, or turquoise and silver. Statues of The Flaming One's husband/brother Path, and her sisters, Bast and Great Isis who was the Mother Goddess to all. The other contained three more statues, one of Isis, Anubis and Sekhmet. This part of the Temple was used only when great catastrophes occurred and the dead needed to be lead safely into the underground to prepare for the afterlife. It was also my pleasure and duty to make sure these three statues were cleansed, but only after I'd wiped every surface of The Flaming One's body free of dust and anointed her with the fine oils used only for this purpose. Then I would make sure her sacred fire still burned brightly.

This particular day, after I had performed the final task of cleansing Isis, Anubis and Sekhmet, which were smaller statues of them, and was putting away the cleaning supplies, that I heard the sound of loud voices coming from the office of the High Priestesses of the Temple complex.

I did not hear all of what was being said, but I could tell the two speaking were very angry with each other. I peered through the slit of curtain that separated the supply room from the office of the High Priestess. I managed, however, to get a glimpse of the two parties. One was Esme the High Priestess over the entire Temple complex, and the other was a man I'd never seen before, though I could tell from his clothing he did not live within the Temple complex. I never saw his face, but I didn't think I'd ever forget that voice.

I hurried away from that closet and did the last bit of tidying up necessary like replenishing the incense boxes and wood for the braziers.

I then joined my other novice priest and priestesses for the breaking of our morning fast. It was simple fare of bread made from corn and barley some honey - if we were lucky - maybe some dried fish or strips of meat from cattle dried in the sun and pure water. Later in the day we were allowed a cup of beer with our bread and meat. At night there was usually a stew with some type of meat and vegetables grown in our own Temple gardens. On high holidays we sometimes even got wine. We all knew that once we'd been initiated into the final phase of our priest training our diet would improve greatly.

I found my friends Angela and Alice sitting in a shady part of the courtyard assigned to all novices. I also saw three of the young men who'd come to the Temple the same time as we had. They were Edward, Jasper and Emmett,l although I was only interested in Edward.

We were allowed to marry only after we'd completed our training as novices. The six of us would soon be ready to take our final steps into the Priesthood. I felt that Edward and I would be allowed to marry then, and hopefully sent to the same Temple.

Angela and Alice were devotees to Bast, while I was sworn to The Flaming One, Sekhmet. Edward too was sworn to her service, while his friends Jasper and Emmett were sworn to either Path or Anubis. I could never remember which. It didn't matter. We would be going our separate ways within the Temple Complex soon.

After breakfast Edward and I walked down to the branch of the river that ran close by the Temple Complex to gather rushes to make new sleeping mats for our dormitories. While we were walking back, leading the donkey whose cart was filled with rushes, I told Edward about hearing the raised voices that morning.

He stopped. I'd kept on walking until I realized he was no longer beside me. "What's wrong Edward?"

"You have no idea who it was with Esme?" He asked quietly.

"No, do you?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a suspicion. There has been a great deal of talk in the marketplace about this new religion that's starting to grow in numbers. There is a great deal of hate being stirred up among the poor of the city." He stood there looking at me with growing concern. "Would you know him if you saw him?" He asked finally.

"Maybe. I didn't get too close a look. I only know from the tone and sounds of his voice, he frightened me." I admitted.

"We'll have to see if you can go out with me next market day and see if we can spot this man," He nodded his head as though doing that would settle everything.

~o0o~

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and NanStew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!

Come to the Facebook page for this story. It's simply titled The Mother of Books also. There you'll find images to go along with the chapters. Let me know you're there, tell me who you are.

Additional Notes and links:

www. touregypt f eaturestories/ kmt. htm

senytmenu 100_ names. htm

Chapter 2 of my new fic, "**The Mother of Books**", is now available at these locations. There is also a Facebook page by the same name where you'll be able to see the faces of the characters and other pictures that go along with the current chapter and subsequent chapters. Please come and join me here. This story is another one that is near and dear to my heart.

. ?sid=10515&chapter=2

/author/DiniaSteel/stories/18595/The-Mother-of-Books-/story

/works/2528453/chapters/5821490

s/10787307/2/The-Mother-of-Books


	3. Chapter 3

The Mother of Books

Chapter 3

Dangerous Argument

**Summary:** A/H: Mature: Supernatural/Drama: Canon to a point: Bella and Edward are in training in the School of Alexandria when events that would shape history begin to occur. Esme, The High Priestess and Head of the School takes Bella as her student to train to become the next High Priestess, and things go downhill from there.

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

**A/N:** When speaking of "books," it should be understood I'm referring to scrolls. It wasn't until a time later that we are writing about here that the written words took form in what we now call "books."

~o0o~

The Mother of Books

Chapter 3

Dangerous Argument

**Previously**: _He stopped. I'd kept on walking until I realized he was no longer beside me. "What's wrong Edward?"_

_"You have no idea who it was with Esme?" He asked quietly._

_"No, do you?" I asked._

_"I'm not sure, but I have a suspicion. There has been a great deal of talk in the marketplace about this new religion that's starting to grow in numbers. There is a great deal of hate being stirred up among the poor of the city." He stood there looking at me with growing concern. Would you know him if you saw him?" He asked finally._

_"Maybe. I didn't get too close a look. I only know from the tone and sounds of his voice, he frightened me," I admitted._

_"We'll have to see if you can go out with me next market day and see if we can spot this man." He nodded his head as though doing that would settle the everything._

**~o0o~**

Esme had just finished her morning cleansing ritual and was at her prayers when there was a loud banging on her chambers' door. Her rooms were the largest within the complex and had wooden doors.

She rose elegantly and crossed the tiled floor to the door. She opened the peep hole in the larger door to see who it was knocking so rudely. She knew that whoever it was, was not a member of the Order. Otherwise they would not have disturbed her for another hour. She felt it must be an emergency or they would have waited.

"Yes? Who is it?" Esme called out.

"Laurent," was all he said.

"Why Laurent, what a pleasant surprise," Esme spoke as she opened the door. It was indeed a surprise, but far from pleasant. She did not care for Laurent at all. He had strange beliefs and was one of those that if you believed differently, you were to be hated or converted.

He pushed past her and stalked into the room looking around. "Are you alone?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. How may I be of service to you Laurent?" Esme asked formally.

"You can give me that book or books that contain the blasphemes about my teacher," His tone was one of extreme anger mixed with disbelief.

"What books would those be?" Esme asked.

"You know very well! The ones that call my master and teacher a mere human magician!" Laurent stood before her, his face turning red with anger while his fists clenched tightly as if he'd strike her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Though Esme thought she might actually, but wasn't sure enough to tell Laurent that. She'd have to do some checking. "Now, I'm asking you to leave me alone and to leave the Temple grounds or shall I call my guards?"

"You can play stupid all you like Esme. You're a mere woman and should never have been allowed to reach this level of office. What can a mere woman do?" He spat out his words with almost madness.

"Guards!" Esme called out loudly. She was becoming afraid.

Her door opened immediately and four Temple Guards entered the rooms. They were in truth members of the Priesthood but they, as all those within the complex were expected to, kept themselves fit with hard labor and a form of extreme exercise that had these men very strong. One would have been adequate to drag Laurent from the complex - four together would carry him away easily and quickly.

"Please remove this man from my rooms and he is not allowed access to the Temple Complex ever again!" Esme ordered.

Laurent turned to the door when the four guards came rushing in. He'd expected at least one guard, but four...he raised his palms before him, indicating surrender. They stood him in the center of their formation and marched him out the door. Laurent called as he left the room, "I'm not finished with you Esme. You'll regret it if you don't give me those scrolls."

Esme sat down then and tried to pick up where she'd left off in her prayers, but was too distracted. She began to contemplate what Laurent had said.

She got up from her chair, walked to the door, opened it and went in search of her counterpart within the Temple Complex; the High Priest, Carlisle. His main job was the Library and all those in service to it.

She found him there reading over some book. "Why, Esme, how lovely to see your radiant face. What service may I do for you?"

"Good morning Carlisle. I need to speak with you about a certain book or books that seem to be of great interest to an old friend of mine, Laurent." She then told Carlisle what had transpired within her rooms that morning.

"I think I know which book that might be Esme," Carlisle looked very troubled. "If it's the one I'm thinking of, it is indeed a dangerous book to the teachings that Laurent has decided to follow," He then proceeded to tell Esme what those books/scrolls contained.

Esme sat there listening to every word Carlisle spoke, she tuned into his mind readily and was able to see what the books looked like and just where they were within the Library. However, out of courtesy, Esme allowed Carlisle to lead her to where the books were stored.

With one of the many keys within the High Priest's possession was a rather old fashioned one that opened the lock on the door that opened into that part of the Library. Inside were books that were considered too precious to allow just anyone to handle, and the Library was open to any and all who wished to find something to read.

Part of the training to the god Ptah was that of scribe. Only the scribes who had the best hand for writing were set to work to make copies of all these books. No one was allowed to leave the room with them, not even the Head of the Schools at Alexandria, Esme. She understood the need to keep these books as well as possible and that copies were made from them and sent to other Libraries around the Kingdom and even further abroad.

Esme pulled the scrolls from the shelf and settled down to read what they contained. By the time she'd finished going through them, she understood the gravity of how dangerous they would be to Laurent's faith.

**~o0o~**

Laurent had just been baptized into what was called Christianity. It was a beautiful religion which offered hope and solace to those whose lives were hard toil with little rest from it. The concepts offered within these books stated that there had been many godly men and women, who'd been touched by the hand of the God they chose to follow. It spoke of the Unity of humankind and that all were equal in the eyes of the Christian God. However, what the priests who'd come to Alexandria were teaching was a different version of Christianity. According to them, their God was vengeful and demanded that the followers live lives of abstinence and privation. Men were always superior to women and women should be still and not allowed to hold any office at all or become a priest. They were only put on the Earth to be helpmates to their husbands and to bare as many children as possible with no thought of her own health.

The books went on to tell of many who in the past had been chosen by the hand of a god; or had been born as the son or daughter of a god; to shine more brightly than other humans and to teach salvation or the rejoining with the Creator. These books however, say nothing about that one "god son/daughter" were the only ones that offered the only way to Salvation of the Soul. They said each Individual had to make their own choice since humans had been given "free choice."

The new priest of this new religion preached that humans had no choice. It was their way or eternal damnation. Granted not all the new priests felt this way. A very few said each had their free will to choose how they wanted to come to heaven or hell.

It was not the books that were dangerous, it was this new priesthood that was dangerous by their interpretation of these books. Laurent was definitely dangerous. The look in his eye was terrifying, one that spoke of him being capable of murdering anyone who didn't agree with him.

Esme made up her mind then and there that these books should be monitored. Anyone could still read them, but Carlisle and she would have to keep tabs on who those people did.

Putting the books back on the shelves, she left that part of the Library and sought out Carlisle once more. When she found him she told him her thoughts and found he agreed with her.

**~o0o~**

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and NanStew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!

The next chapter for "The Mother of Books", Dangerous Argument, is ready for your reading enjoyment. Hope everyone is starting to recover from Thanksgiving and are watching your favorite College footballs today.

. ?sid=10515&chapter=3

/author/DiniaSteel/stories/18595/The-Mother-of-Books-/story

/works/2528453/chapters/6007583

s/10787307/3/The-Mother-of-Books


	4. Chapter 4

The Mother of Books

Chapter 4

Warning and Betrayal

Previously:

_The new priest of this new religion preached that humans had no choice. It was their way or eternal damnation. Granted not all the new priests felt this way. A very few said each had their free will to choose how they wanted to come to heaven or hell._

_It was not the books that were dangerous, it was this new priesthood that was dangerous by their interpretation of these books. Laurent was definitely dangerous. The look in his eye was a terrifying, one that spoke of him being capable of murdering anyone who didn't agree with him._

_Esme made up her mind then and there, that these books should be monitored. Anyone could still read them, but Carlisle and she would have to keep tabs on who those people were._

_Putting the books back on the shelves, she left that part of the Library and sought out Carlisle once more. When she found him she told him her thoughts, and found he agreed with her_.

~o0o~

The next market day, Bella was given permission to leave the Temple complex with Edward to go into the market area which was just outside of the gates to the Temple. The market was alive and bustling with a beehive of activity.

Bella had been out into the market on one or two other occasions, but she'd been much younger at the time. The last couple of years her daily regimen of training and work had taken up so much of her time that she had little time to do any thing else. She'd been close to the fence walls many times and had heard a little of the noise that arose from the market's activity. Now she was in the middle of it and it was almost too much for her. Had it not been for Edward's steady presence, she might have run back to the Temple grounds to escape the din.

The novices were not allowed to display any public form of affection and the couple had to be ever on guard of doing so. They strolled around looking at all the goods that were for sale. They'd made it as far as the truck garden offerings when they saw a very large knot of people standing listening to someone speaking...no, yelling would have been a better description.

As Bella and Edward got closer to this group of listeners, she recognized the speaker's voice.

"Edward, that's the man I saw in Esme's chambers that day...the one she was arguing with," Bella gasped.

"Really?" Edward asked. He was having a hard time trying to understand what this _man_ would have to do with Esme.

They listened a bit and then it dawned on both of them that this man was telling the listeners that Esme was evil and that it was their duty to rid the world of this demon. The couple didn't hesitate, they turned around and fled back into the Temple complex, they had to tell someone what they just heard.

~o0o~

The guards ushered Bella and Edward into Esme's private rooms. "Welcome my children, how may I be of service to you both?" Esme paused and looked carefully at both young people standing in front of her. "Oh yes, Bella and Edward. I remember now reading your petition for marriage," She smiled warmly at the couple. "I've discussed it with Carlisle and we're both in agreement that you're an excellent match for each other. You will have many happy lifetimes together. Your marriage will be allowed to take place as soon as you both past your final tests," Esme was ready to end the audience thinking that was all the couple had wanted.

"Excuse me My Lady," Bella said. "While that's wonderful news, our marriage is not the reason we have come to you today."

"Oh? Then pray, tell me child, what is the reason for your request for an audience?" Esme asked.

Edward took up the conversion. "Today, Bella and I were outside in the market, and we heard a man talking to a very large group of people saying inflaming words to them about you."

Esme nodding automatically, indicating she wished him to continue. "Yes..."

"He was calling for your _death_ and calling you a _demon_!" Edward was quite distressed delivering this news to his High Priestess and Head of the School.

"Oh, I see," said Esme distractedly.

"Yes ma'am," Bella joined in once again, "I heard him arguing with you three days ago while I was in the closet putting the cleaning supplies up. He frightened me. I got a good look at his aura while he was talking and it contained much violent red and black. It was terrifying to see," Bella's heart was beating so fast she felt it would jump out of her chest.

"You didn't tell me that!" Edward scolded her.

Esme looked more closely at Bella. "Yes, you do have the S_ight_ don't you? Have you been training for it's use?" She asked.

"What? N...no. It's something that's just come naturally to me My Lady." Bella stammered out.

"Interesting," Esme looked harder at Bella's aura. "Yes...yes, I can see that you need some special training. I don't understand why none of your teachers saw this within you. Who is your main instructor?"

"Priestess Renee, Ma'am." Bella answered.

Edward was standing there with his mouth open unable to believe the turn their conversation with Esme had taken.

"Close your mouth Edward, I heard what you told me. I understand. I am and have been aware for sometime that Laurent wishes for my destruction," Shaking her head she continued. "Honestly Edward, how could I have risen to the position of authority that I have if I was unaware of what's directed toward the school and me personally?" Esme chided. "Have faith in me son," She ended with a very warm motherly smile.

Turning back to Bella, "You child, are very special. I don't understand why it wasn't as plain before unless...unless the circumstances of your life are about to take a different path," Esme's mind was in turmoil. Bella's ability to read auras was so plain. She was very powerful with the ability, although it was still very raw. Yes, she needed more instruction. "You will report to me and me alone, until further notice, every morning after you break your fast. If anyone tries to set you to different tasks you refer them to me. Do you understand?"

Both Bella and Edward were shocked. In all the time they'd been here at the School of Alexandria, they'd never heard of Esme taking any special students for instruction.

Looking down, Bella answered Esme. "Yes, I understand. I am to report to you each morning for instruction each morning after breakfast and if anyone tries to set me a different task they are to speak with you," Bella recited.

"Very good Bella. I'll expect to see you tomorrow morning," With that Esme dismissed the couple. "Now, run along and finish your day together."

~o0o~

Bella and Edward separated when they'd left Esme to go about the rest of their day as usual.

Bella's mind was buzzing with questions. _Why did Esme want to train her personally? What would that training entail? To learn to read auras better?_ She'd been able to see the beautiful lights that surrounded all living things. Sometimes they were so brilliantly colored and active it was distracting. Othertimes they were barely colored and unmoving. She'd never really understood what it all meant, only what she _felt_ the meaning was. Part of Bella was scared, but at the same time, a very large part of her felt pride that she had an ability that the High Priestess and Head of the entire School wanted to train her for.

~o0o~

Bella knocked softly on the door to Priestess Renee's quarters. When the door opened, there stood an angry looking woman of about forty years of age. Not a remarkable looking woman usually, but today her aura was churning.

"Come in Bella and take a seat. We need to talk," Renee said brusquely and stood aside for Bella to enter.

Doing as she was bid, Bella entered, sat quickly and looked up expectantly into Renee's angry face.

"Yes Ma'am?" Bella asked.

"Just what have you been telling the High Priestess?" Renee demanded.

"Excuse me?" Bella was stunned by the accusation made by the older woman. "I have not told the High Priestess anything about you or any other Priest or Priestess within this Temple complex," Bella stated simply and truthfully.

"You must have said something because I am no longer in charge of your education, _**you worthless child**_! You must have told her lies! You are _unworthy_ of her personal attention. I'm going to get to the bottom of this! She accused me of not giving you the attention that _your_ _talents_ demand. "How did she even come to talk to you?" Renee spit her last words into Bella's face, seeing as she was only inches from it.

"I swear to you Ma'am, I said nothing about you to her, only to tell her - when asked - that you were my main instructor, yesterday during Edward's and my interview for our impending marriage," Bella hesitated then continued. "Esme told me that she saw something within me, my aura, and that I was to now attend to only her wishes until told otherwise." Bella told Renee honestly, then added, "She said something about my ability to see auras, needing to be trained and that she didn't understand why no one else has _seen_ this before."

"Your ability to see auras?" Renee looked shocked. "You can't see auras! I can't see auras! Only the High Priestess has that capability! _**You are a liar**_!" Renee yelled feeling quite fearful. _Is it possible that this worthless little girl before her was the future High Priestess? No! That was impossible. That was for herself. She had worked so hard all of her life and had never ever had a private audience with the High Priestess. It was impossible_!

Turning her back on Bella, Renee opened the door to her room, "Get out you ungrateful, worthless child! I have real work to do."

Bella scurried out quickly not looking at Renee whose aura had taken on a murderous feel. _What have I done to displease my teacher so much?_ Bella was very upset and tears were streaming down her cheeks when she found her friends out in the courtyard having their noon meal.

~o0o

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and NanStew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!

AN: 2

The word "devil or demon" evolved from the Hindu Sanskrit word, "Deva" or Nature Spirit. It was interpreted incorrectly by the early Christian scholars and has continued to be corrupted down through the ages by those who've never actually understood the true meaning of "deva".

en. wikipedia wiki/ Deva_ (New_Age)

Chapter 4 - "Warning and Betrayal" for The Mother of Books, is now ready for your reading enjoyment.

. ?sid=10515&chapter=4

/author/DiniaSteel/stories/18595/The-Mother-of-Books-

/works/2528453/chapters/6188906

s/10787307/4/The-Mother-of-Books


	5. Chapter 5

The Mother of Books

Chapter 5

Betrayal and Training

Summary: A/H: Mature: Supernatural/Drama: Canon to a point: Bella and Edward are in training in the School of Alexandria when events that would shape history begin to occur. Esme, The High Priestess and Head of the School takes Bella as her student to train to become the next High Priestess, and things go downhill from there.

Disclaimer: Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

Acknowledgments: A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and NanStew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!

Definitions:

~o0o~

The Mother of Books

Chapter 5

Betrayal and Training

Previously:

_"Your ability to see auras?" Renee looked shocked. "You can't see auras! I can't see auras! Only the High Priestess has that capability! __**You are a liar**__!" Renee yelled feeling quite fearful. Is it possible that this worthless little girl before her was the future High Priestess? No! That was impossible. That was for herself. She had worked so hard all of her life and had never ever had a private audience with the High Priestess. It was impossible!_

_Turning her back on Bella, Renee opened the door to her room, "Get out you ungrateful, worthless child! I have real work to do."_

_Bella scurried out quickly not looking at Renee whose aura had taken on a murderous feel. What have I done to displease my teacher so much? Bella was very upset and tears were streaming down her cheeks when she found her friends out in the courtyard having their noon meal._

~o0o~

Renee was disturbed and frightened. If that worthless child, Bella, could actually see auras and Esme was taking up Bella's training personally...that did not bode well for Renee being chosen as successor to the Head of the School of Alexandria and for being the next High Priestess.

Something had to be done, and quickly.

But what?

She needed to talk with Laurent. If someone beside herself were chosen for that great destiny...they would have to take drastic measures to insure that she, Renee, be made the next High Priestess. All of their plans would be for naught otherwise.

Moments later she left her apartments and the Temple grounds in search of her lover, Laurent.

~o0o~

"But I'm telling you, I will not be promoted if this Bella is allowed to begin, let alone finish her training with Esme." Renee had tears streaming down her cheeks and couldn't understand why Laurent wasn't understanding what she was trying to tell him. "All of our plans will not be allowed to bear fruit!"

"And, I told you to just shut up and let me think!" Laurent's hand came down hard on the small table between them, upsetting the jar of wine sitting there and causing the cup that sat before him to roll from the table onto the hard dirt packed floor shattering into large clay fragments.

Renee cringed. Her mouth snapped shut with an almost audible snapping of her teeth. They had known each other for almost a full year now. She'd met him at the market one day when she'd gone to see some new fabric that had just arrived, hoping it would make good altar cloth.

Laurent had come to stand beside her and made comment about the fabric she was holding in her hands. She'd fallen in love with his dark, sharp features the moment her eyes looked upon his face.

They began their love affair that very night. As a priestess to the Temple of Bast, Renee was not forbidden sexual congress with another priest, but Laurent was not a priest. Even worse he belonged to a group whose sole purpose seemed to be the overthrow of the very gods that Renee had been sworn to all of her life. She knew that by forswearing her gods, she would have to suffer many lifetimes to make up for her decision. She had not looked back since that first night. She would pay the price.

Renee watched Laurent as he stalked around his small apartment. The hatred displayed on his face frightened her. She had never seen that look, or for that matter, felt that feeling the fierceness rolling off of him now. She was doubly frightened now. Frightened of Laurent for the violence she felt coming from him, and of Bella who it seemed was going to be the next High Priestess.

The latter could not be allowed to happen. _She_ was destined to be the next High Priestess - _she_ shouldbe receiving _any special training_ Esme was willing to give, not Bella!

Laurent stalked over to the door leading out of his rooms, opened it and motioned for Renee to leave.

She was actually be glad to be out of his presence.

As she was leaving, he grabbed her hand. She looked into his large brown eyes. "I'm sorry Renee, I can't think properly when you are near me. When I think of what we need to do, I'll get a message to you. In the meantime, just pretend that everything is as it should be." He kissed her lips, turned loose of her, and shut his door leaving her standing in the alley, wondering just what had happened.

~o0o~

Laurent paced up and down in his small room, his mind racing. _What to do? What to do? _The only thing that came into his mind was murder, death and the destruction of the Temple and the School of Alexandria.

That had always been the plan, but now without Renee's chance of becoming the next High Priestess, the original plan collapsed. Through Renee, he and his followers could have been admitted in secret onto the Temple grounds quietly and everyone would have been killed silently. He would have been able to gain access to the Library and its secrets without any problems, but now...

Disgusted, Laurent shook his head. All those months of courting Renee. His planned "accidental" meeting with her in the market was just wasted energy. At least now he wouldn't have to endure having sex with her anymore.

Laurent didn't take his plans falling through very well. It had taken months to set up the original idea, and now? How were he and his companions going to get inside the Temple Complex without arousing suspicion?

_What to do? What to do_?

~o0o~

The next morning, Bella ate her breakfast quickly as she didn't want to be late for her first lesson with Esme. She was so excited. To think she, Bella, had been chosen for this great honor. The High Priestess of the School at Alexandria was going to take on Bella's continued training, personally.

Bella still could not believe it was going to happen as she made her way to Esme's apartments within the Great Temple itself.

She raised her hand and timidly knocked on the door that when opened, would be the beginning of a whole new world and level of training to her.

Esme opened the door and smiled brightly at Bella. "Please,come in and have a seat there," indicating a small chair. Bella noted that it was facing to the West from which all inspiration comes.

"Do you need a drink of water before we begin?" Esme had kindly asked.

"No ma'am. I'm fine. Thank you," Bella quietly replied.

"Good. Let's get started then." Esme then took up a position behind Bella, and raised her hands palms facing toward Bella's head. "First let me ask you, when you see an aura, do you feel what the colors mean? Do you intuitively know, or do you not have the faintest idea?" Esme asked.

"Most of the time I can feel what the colors mean Ma'am."

"Good. Let's get started! I'm going to attempt to project into your mind colors and also the emotion that we consider to be what that color means. Some of them will be on an emotional or mental level and others will be on a spiritual level...and yes, there is a very large difference. But first, let's see what you can _see_. When you _see_ a color, tell me as soon as you're sure what that color is and what it means," Esme explained.

It was exhausting for both Bella and Esme, but before she was given leave to go, Esme spoke. "You have done so well today Bella. At this rate it will not take long before you are promoted to full Priestess and you'll be my personal assistant," Esme smiled lovingly down on Bella.

Bella's mind was racing, _Her personal assistant? Promotion? Did that mean she would not be allowed to marry Edward after all_?

The expression on Bella's face told Esme that questions were bubbling up within Bella's mind. "You wish to ask me something before you go for the day?" She asked.

Hesitantly Bella said, "Does this mean I'll not be able to marry Edward after all?"

Shaking her head, Esme frowned replying, "I'm not sure if that's what it does mean, Bella. You will be training to become a High Priestess and perhaps my successor. Each separate Temple and God has it's own High Priestess. If you are chosen to be the High Priestess for the Temple Complex, you may not marry because she's married to the Temple complex and the School of Alexandria," She held Bella's face with in the palms of both hands. "I'm sorry Bella. This is a great honor. One you should be proud of."

Bella's eyes welled up with tears and they streamed down her face, her shoulders started to raise up as she tried to suppress the sobs that threatened to escape her throat.

Esme took Bella into her arms to comfort her.

Bella could not hold back her tears of sorrow. She cried for sometime while Esme just held Bella in her arms. "However, if you do not wish to continue this training, that is your decision to make. I'll give you until tomorrow morning to decide. If you choose not to continue studying to become a High Priestess, you may continue your studies as you have been. There will be no discipline for choosing not to. The Creator of life gave us all free will to choose what we do in our lives."

Breaking the hug, Esme held Bella at arms length and said, "Talk with Edward. Meditate upon the path that has opened up before you. You have the potential to be one of the greatest High Priestesses this school has ever had. I promise you, it'll be hard work, but rewarding and fulfilling. You would not have time for a husband and family. I'm sorry Bella."

~o0o~

Bella met her friends at the usual time in the quad for the noon time meal. Today she had some news to catch them up on. This morning she had gone to Esme for her first lessonin aura reading and understanding that perhaps eventually becoming the High Priestess of the School of Alexandria.

It meant a great deal of hard work and that she would not be allowed to marry Edward. That was the worst part. What should she do? A large part of her wanted to have this honor. Another more emotional part, wanted to be able to follow through with the plans she and Edward had made together.

Little did Bella know that her decision would be made for her and very soon.

~o0o~

Chapter 5, Betrayal & Training, of "The Mother of Books" is not live and ready for your reading enjoyment.

. ?sid=10515&chapter=5

/author/DiniaSteel/stories/18595/The-Mother-of-Books-

/works/2528453/chapters/6411359

s/10787307/5/The-Mother-of-Books


	6. Chapter 6

The Mother of Books

Chapter 6

Understanding

**Summary:** A/H: Mature: Supernatural/Drama: Canon to a point: Bella and Edward are in training in the School of Alexandria when events that would shape history begin to occur. Esme, The High Priestess and Head of the School takes Bella as her student to train to become the next High Priestess, and things go downhill from there.

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

The Mother of Books

Chapter 6

Understanding

Previously:

_Bella met her friends at the usual time in the quad for the noon time meal. Today she had some news to catch them up on. This morning she had gone to Esme for her first lesson in aura reading and understanding that perhaps eventually becoming the High Priestess of the School of Alexandria._

_It meant a great deal of hard work and that she would not be allowed to marry Edward. That was the worst part. What should she do? A large part of her wanted to have this honor. Another more emotional part, wanted to be able to follow through with the plans she and Edward had made together._

_Little did Bella know that her decision would be taken from her... and very soon._

~o0o~

Edward sat listening to Bella describe what had gone on this morning at her training session with the High Priestess with his mouth open. He knew that Bella was talented, having many natural abilities that most did not possess, but he never suspected that she could be training to become the eventual High Priestess. It appeared that Bella did not know this either.

Edward leaned closer to Bella and whispered, "Do you have any idea what Esme is training your for?"

Turning to look at Edward she shook her head. "I only know she wants to understand what _level_ _of_ _seeing_ the I'm capable of. She said I could become a High Priestess of some Temple. More than that I can not tell you."

Edward knew Bella very well and could always tell when she was trying to hide something. She was now speaking the truth as she herself understood it.

"Bella, I think you're going to be trained to replace Esme," Edward whispered.

She was still looking in to Edward's eyes and hers widened at what he'd just said.

"No. That's not possible. How would you know that Edward?" Bella gasped out quietly.

"I overheard one of the priests of the first grade talking to another and he said that only the High Priestess was capable of reading Auras," he paused and took both her hands into his, "If this is so, we will not be able to marry."

~o0o~

Bella's hands pull away from Edward's and fly to her mouth, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"But why Edward? Esme already told us we could marry!" Then Edward sees that understanding dawns within Bella. "Oh I remember... She said that the High Priestess is married to the School and the Temple complex," Her tears begin to fall readily now. She had been so excited about the special training she hadn't fully understood what that might mean.

Grief invades her totally. Her body is racked with deep sobs.

The four others sitting with Bella and Edward, while they'd been aware of a private conversation taking place, had not known the nature of it. They were now aware of Bella's tears and Edward's deep concern.

Bella stood and ran from the quad, leaving a very upset Edward behind.

~o0o~

Bella doesn't stop running until she reaches the door to Esme's quarters. Gathering herself together, Bella takes a few deep calming breaths and knocks on the door.

She hears a voice within bidding her enter.

Esme is sitting at a table with scrolls covering it's surface.

"Bella?" Concern spreads over Esme's face, "Child. What's wrong?"

"You told me Edward and I would be allowed to marry, didn't you?" Bella sobbing again, cries out.

"Ah, yes I did." Standing Esme walks to Bella and takes her into her arms and hugging her tightly.

"Come please, and sit. Let us talk. It's time for your afternoon instruction anyway," Esme says as she pulls Bella to the only other chair in the room. She leaves her for just a moment returning with a cup of cool water. "Here, drink this and when you're ready, we'll talk."

Bella takes a couple of sips and then places the cup on the table top after Esme has moved all of the scrolls over to her sleeping place.

"So, now tell me daughter, why are you so upset?" Esme asks.

Bella gasps. _Daughter_, she's never been called that before. Taking a deep breath and asking before her courage to do so leaves, "Are you going to train me to take your place?"

Understanding floods Esme's face. She's silent for a long time thinking of exactly the right way to tell Bella what the intentions of the training are. "I see. You and Edward talked. You told him, as I asked you to, about me training you to hone your skills at reading auras and he told you that only the High Priestess of the School could do that. So, therefore I must be training you to follow me."

Bella nodded her head with tears sliding down her cheeks. Esme continued, "The answer is yes, and no."

Confusion filled Bella. She found she was a little disappointed that she wasn't being trained to be the next High Priestess but also flooded with relief that she and Edward might be allowed to marry after all.

Esme continued, "While it's true that usually only the High Priestess has the ability to read and see auras, it's not always the case. Reading auras is very useful in healing the sick of body as well as of mind. I do not as of yet know just how strong your abilities are. This is something we need to explore a great deal more. Now dry your eyes and prepare yourself for relaxing your body and your mind for more training. We have a lot of work to do."

Four hours later Bella is tired and hungry. She now knows so much more about herself and her abilities. She knows that she is able to not only see the health aura of both the mind and physical body, but can also see that of what some call the soul of others, albeit not at a very deep level. It's all dependent upon what she's wanting to see or read. This new discovery about her abilities in no way makes her feel better however. She may yet be chosen to follow Esme.

~o0o~

Heading towards the common area to take her evening meal, Bella finds Edward waiting for her. He pulls her into an alcove that is hidden from the sight of others. He takes her into his arms and holds her there for a few moments. Then he gently pushes back and looks deeply into her eyes. "Tell me what Esme said."

"She said, yes and no," Bella replies simply.

The confusion within Edward matches that which Bella is also feeling.

"That's all?" Edward asked.

"Yes, that's all. I won't know for sometime what the final answer will be," Bella replies.

"What would determine it?"

"I'm not sure Edward. Esme told me that the abilities I have are also used in healing those sick of body and mind. You and I know that our goddess wields the power of healing, so it could be that I will be trained solely to be of service within the Healing Temple annex. Only time will tell for sure if I have other abilities that would make me useful as a High Priestess. That training takes many many years to fulfill. However, Esme says I have very strong abilities and that she may be able to answer my question as to our marriage sooner rather than later," Sighing and with tears threatening to come once more Bella continues softly. "If it turns out that I can read another soul through their aura, I would then take my place as a potential for High Priestess," The last is said in almost a whisper.

Edward nods. "Alright then, we need to wait and be sure. I know the healing priest and priestesses are allowed to marry. All is not lost to us," He smiles down at Bella happily.

He takes one of her hands and they walk together out into the common area to be with their friends for the meal.

Looks of concern greet them both, but Edward very slightly shakes his head and they do not ask the burning questions. They know to wait until they are told.

~o0o~

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and NanStew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!


	7. Chapter 7

The Mother of Books

Chapter 7

To be saved above all others

**Summary**: A/H: Mature: Supernatural/Drama: Canon to a point: Bella and Edward are in training in the School of Alexandria when events that would shape history begin to occur. Esme, The High Priestess and Head of the School takes Bella as her student to train to become the next High Priestess, and things go downhill from there.

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

The Mother of Books

Chapter 7

Previously:

_Edward nods. "Alright then, we need to wait and be sure. I know the healing priest and priestesses are allowed to marry. All is not lost to us," He smiles down at Bella happily._

_So, he takes one of her hands and they walk together out into the common area to be with their friends for the meal._

_Looks of concern greet them both, but Edward very slightly shakes his head and they do not ask the burning questions. They know to wait until they are told._

~o0o~

About a week after Bella began her training with Esme, the entire novice complex was awakened to a terrifying screaming coming from Angela.

Angela was a powerful psychic and able to predict future events, but her predictions were always only of coming disasters.

The priestesses in charge of the novice dormitory, quickly brought Angela to Esme.

"Angela, daughter, please calm down," Esme held a cup of water to Angela's lips.

After Angela had drunk her fill, she pushed the cup away. She was hiccuping now and it made it very difficult for Esme to understand what the young woman was saying

"Please Angela! Calm yourself..." Esme begged.

Finally, with a great deal of effort, Angela calmed enough to tell Esme what her dream had been about.

"Blood. Fire. Destruction. Death!" She gasped. "The entire Temple complex and the School, all destroyed. All I saw were bloody bodies, all hacked up...throats cut...children murdered...priest and priestesses beheaded. Oh Esme! It was the most horrific sight I've ever beheld." Angela was screaming again by the end of the description of what she'd seen.

Esme trying to maintain her calm exterior asked in a very tight voice, "Do you have any idea when this will occur?"

Angela shaking, "Soon...within the next week perhaps. I'm not sure. Just very soon."

Turning to one of her guards, "Go fetch me Bella and Edward please." Turning back to Angela, Esme continued. "Did you see Bella and Edward's bodies?"

Angela thought for a moment, "No. I didn't. In fact, I remembered thinking it was strange that I didn't, now that you remind me of it."

It wasn't long before both Bella and Edward were brought into Esme's chambers. Very quickly Esme filled the couple in on what Angela's future prediction had been.

The couple sat in stunned silence.

"Edward. Edward look at me," Esme commanded, "have you had much training in combat?"

Not understanding the question Edward only looked at Esme questioningly.

"Have you been trained on how to protect yourself? Come on. Think. It's important that I know!" Esme commanded.

He nodded silently.

"Good. Now Bella. Have you received instructions on how to guide a boat across large bodies of water?" Esme changed her gaze to Bella.

"Yes Ma'am, I have. As long as it's a clear night, I can navigate by the stars, the Sun and the Moon," Bella replied quietly.

"Good." Esme looked very thoughtful.

"May I ask what you're thinking Esme?" Edward asked quietly.

Esme held up a finger indicating she required a moment more to think.

Finally, to Bella, "Your talents are too great to waste. You've got the strongest gifts I've seen since my teacher, the former Head of the School and High Priestesses to the Temple Complex. You, then, must be saved." Neither Esme's voice or expression would allow any argument. "You are to be saved above all others."

Turning to face Edward, "You and Bella will be married, and you will leave this place and travel across the sea to another land called the Iron Islands where you'll join a colony that was established there many centuries ago."

Edward and Bella's mouths opened, but Esme held up her hand. "Not a word. I am still your High Priestess and the Head of this School. This will be my last command to you, Edward. Protect Bella. Keep her and her gifts safe."

Turning to Bella, "And, my last command to you, my daughter, is this: hide your gifts until you are positive that you are safe...among people who understand what those gifts are. These abilities of yours only come once every other generation or so." Seeing that the young woman wasn't understanding what Esme was telling her, Esme elaborated. "I was the last known born with the same gifts," Bella started to say something but Esme silenced her with a look. "No. No arguments. I know what I'm saying."

Looking down at the table top, Esme says levelly, "This coming disaster was foretold...I thought...I'd hoped there would have more time," Sighing Esme continued. "I should have remembered it when you, Bella, revealed your gifts. I'm sorry Bella. I have failed you. I have failed the school. I should have tested all the novices for their abilities."

"How have you failed me Esme?" Bella asked.

"I have not completed your training. You must continue to exercise your abilities and learn to understand what you are seeing and feeling. You have such a great gift," Esme's eyes shone with tears that would not fall; yet.

Sighing, Esme stood and went to a cupboard across the room. She searched within some boxes there and came back to the table with a small pouch. She opened it and spread the contents out. There were about fifty small golden coins with strange symbols on both sides. "There is enough here to see you through until you get to the colony."

She went to another cupboard and came back with several rolled and sealed scrolls. "Here are two maps. One is of the waters between here and the Iron Islands and the other is of the placement of the colony."

Walking once more across the room, she picked up an empty carrying pouch. She placed both the small pouch containing the gold and the scrolls inside it.

"Now, both of you go back to your dorms and pack just a few things that you want to take with you. You will not be coming back after tonight. Come here when you're ready and I'll give you the rest of your instructions," With that, Esme dismissed the couple for the time being.

After they left, Esme then turned to Angela, "Do you foresee any difficulties with Bella and Edward making it safely to the Iron Islands?"

Angela thought for a bit and shook her head no.

~o0o~

A short while later, both Bella and Edward were back in Esme's rooms standing holding hands.

Carlisle was now there, as were two other priests.

"Carlisle will perform your marriage ceremony. We're going to Sekhmet's Temple for it since you are both sworn to her service," Esme explained.

The ceremony only took a few minutes.

As soon as it was done, Bella and Edward were ushered out through a back exit into a secret tunnel that eventually lead to the port where a ship was waiting for them. Carlisle introduced the couple to the ship's captain, and told him that Bella knew where they were going and to follow her instructions to the letter.

"When will my crew and I get paid?" Asked the captain.

"When you're back. Not until then. You're to bring me and only me, proof that they made it to their intended destination. Bella will determine what that proof will be," Carlisle told the captain. It wasn't that he didn't trust the man, it was just that from what Esme had told Carlisle, Bella was extremely important and needed to be kept alive.

"Alright. It's a little unusual but I can live with it. I've delivered items for the school a lot and have never not been paid for my troubles." The captain said.

"Also," Carlisle continued, "There are several chests that are going with Bella and Edward." He looked at the couple who had questions on their faces. This was something that Esme had not told them about.

"What's in those chests?" The captain asked. "I have a right to know what's being brought aboard my ship."

"The chests contain books Captain, only books. They are sealed to prevent excessive moisture from seeping into the chests. You know how scrolls can be ruined by water, surely." Carlisle answered.

The captain did know and nodded sagely. "Yes, I understand. They'll have to go in the sleeping quarters with the couple." And with that said, he left them alone and started barking orders to the crew.

Carlisle bid the newlyweds farewell and walked back onto the dock. He stood there until the ship was almost out of the harbor. The tides waited for no one, and they were fortunate that all had occurred when it had or they would have been delayed until the next one which would have been midday.

Bella and Edward stood beside the ship's railings and waved to Carlisle as the ship heaved slowly out into the bay and then to the ocean.

The captain came up then to Bella and asked their destination. "The Iron Isles. I'll go get the charts and give you specifics. I can navigate if you've never been there before sir," Bella told him.

"Yes, I've been there before, but it has been many years." He looked strangely at Bella. "How is it you know how to navigate?"

"It was part of my training as a priestess," Bella replied simply.

About twenty minutes later, Bella had given the coordinates to the captain, taken by star reading. In the space of only a few hours, she and Edward were married, packed up, left the school and boarded a sailing vessel and were on their way to a known destination, but unknown future.

~o0o~

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and NanStew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!


	8. Chapter 8

The Mother of Books

Chapter 8

Black Day - Part One

**Summary:** A/H: Mature: Supernatural/Drama: Canon to a point: Bella and Edward are in training in the School of Alexandria when events that would shape history begin to occur. Esme, The High Priestess and Head of the School takes Bella as her student to train to become the next High Priestess, and things go downhill from there.

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

**Acknowledgments:** My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and NanStew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!

**Definitions:** en. wikipedia wiki/ Collective _ consciousness

en. wikipedia wiki/Crowd _psychology

~o0o~

The Mother of Books

Chapter 8

Black Day - Part One

Previously:

_The captain came up then to Bella and asked their destination. "The Iron Isles. I'll go get the charts and give you specifics. I can navigate if you've never been there before sir," Bella told him._

_"Yes, I've been there before, but it has been many years." He looked strangely at Bella. "How is it you know how to navigate?"_

_"It was part of my training as a priestess," Bella replied simply._

_About twenty minutes later, Bella had given the coordinates to the captain, taken by star reading. In the space of only a few hours, she and Edward were married, packed up, left the school and boarded a sailing vessel and were on their way to a known destination, but unknown future._

~o0o~

The night after Bella and Edward had sailed away, Angela had another terrifying dream. In it Esme lay in the middle of the street cut and bleeding. She was about to be dragged through the city by the very horses that pulled her chariot. She would not live through the experience.

~o0o~

Two days after Bella and Edward were sent away, Esme found she needed to go across the city to another lesser temple complex referred to as the Daughter of Books. She and Carlisle quarreled that she should not endanger herself by going alone in just her chariot through the city.

Carlisle was very disturbed by the danger looming for not only the school, but for Esme herself.

Esme argued that her life was for forfeit anyway because of her position and training. She was not afraid of death. She had experienced her death many times before from the many lives she'd lived through. Part of her training was to remember her prior lives and incorporate lessons from them into the current one. Each life had something new to impart for her own personal evolution.

Death was an old friend, just as this life had become.

Carlisle had made sure that the very books that Laurent was concerned with were gone from the Library. This was something that Esme had suggested when she and Carlisle discussed Bella and Edward's departure from the school so hastily. Since the Library was Carlisle's responsibility he decided that if that set of books or scrolls were deemed dangerous to the newer religion, then they must be preserved by any and all means necessary.

The time for dark knowledge was coming. It had been foretold by the stars and other prophecies for the last hundred years or so. The signs were all there. It had been both Esme and Carlisle's fault they'd not read them correctly to prepare them for it's immediate coming.

The death toll would be staggering.

~o0o~

The morning of Esme's last day in her current life, dawned brightly. The sky was clear and the swallows darted in and around the building and the air hummed with expectation.

Laurent had gotten word that Esme would be leaving the Temple complex and traveling to a smaller book repository called the Daughter of Books. He quickly gathered about twenty men who were of the same mind as he. The School, the Mother of Books ...everything within the temple complex had to be destroyed and today it would begin. The head of the school would be leaving her nest of snakes and would be alone. It was the first time in over a year since she'd ventured out on her own.

It was now, because they might not ever get another chance to kill the _whore_.

Clearly Laurent's followers had no idea who or what Esme really was or did. If they had, they wouldn't have labeled her a "whore." She was forty-two years old and still a virgin.

That didn't matter to Laurent and certainly not to his followers. It was personal for him. Esme had rebuked him and thrown him out of the school. He'd vowed to get "even" with her the day she had the guards carry him off the school's grounds.

That fateful morning found Laurent and his men milling around the entrance to the school's heavily guarded gates.

Esme's intention for going to the Daughter of Books was to see if they had a copy of the books that Laurent was so intent upon obtaining and destroying. She put on a fresh white tunic, adorned only with a belt made from beaten copper and her dark blue cloak. Her hair remained unbound and shown in the sun like spun honey.

Carlisle watched her get into her chariot and drive through the gates.

It was the last time he'd see her alive and vibrant.

~o0o~

Moments after the gates were closed behind her, people started yelling and screaming at her; rocks started flying, making contact with her head and body.

The noise from the crowd spooked the horses and they took off at a gallop.

The mob followed still hurling things at Esme.

Laurent watched as the chariot lurched forward and when one of his braver men stood in front of the run away horses, they slowed down allowing the crowd to surge closer to Esme.

Laurent seeing his chance, darted forward and jumped on to the chariot with Esme. He grabbed her by her hair and yanked hard, pulling her backwards and off onto the street.

"I told you I'd get even with you Esme," he hissed. Smiling as she screamed in both pain and outrage that she was being attacked.

Her head hit the ground hard, knocking her into unconsciousness.

Smiling triumphantly Laurent yelled, "Tear the whore up!"

That is exactly what the mob did.

They were no longer individuals, thinking for themselves.

They'd become a _mob_ focusing on just one thing; killing the woman that had been in the chariot. None of them had anything against Esme; in reality only Laurent and his hand full of men knew who Esme was.

Thus, does the psychology of the mob mind work. Laurent knew it well. When he'd been Esme's student several years before, she'd taught him how mob consciousness worked. Simply get several people together with strong emotions projected toward one person, place or thing and then start yelling about that person and soon, others would join in and within seconds a dangerous condition would arise; a _mob_.

A _mob_ has no conscience. It only reacts and acts violently unless broken up within seconds after it starts to form.

Esme was now dead. An end of an era had come violently to a close. The end of an age of enlightenment was about to close.

Once Laurent knew that Esme was dead, he left one of his followers to make sure her body was further violated, he then turned his attentions toward the school itself, and the Library that lay within it's walls.

~o0o~

**PLEASE READ**: The murder of Hypatia, Esme in the story, actually took place. If you're interested in what history has to say about this woman, please look her up. It's a very interesting part of history that women should love and hate because of what happened to her. In the files on the FB page dedicated to the story is a compilation of some of the material that's on line. If you don't want to join the group, just pm me and I'll be happy to email you what I have on Hypatia.

**A/N Ending**: There are only two more chapters left in this story. It was never intended that this should be a long story. It's been about the destruction of the Mother of Books, and one of the possible reasons for it's destruction.


	9. Chapter 9

The Mother of Books

Chapter 9

Black Day - Part Two

**Summary:** A/H: Mature: Supernatural/Drama: Canon to a point: Bella and Edward are in training in the School of Alexandria when events that would shape history begin to occur. Esme, The High Priestess and Head of the School takes Bella as her student to train to become the next High Priestess, and things go downhill from there.

**Disclaimer:** Ms. Meyer started it all. I've borrowed her characters, but this storyline is mine.

**Please Read: ** The burning of The Mother of Books is a historical fact. Links available in the files for this group on Facebook dedicated to this story line. There are also pictures of the characters, as I see them, also with in the photos section on the Facebook page, "The Mother of Books". The events described in this work of fiction are based, loosely, around this event. The characters are name for those of Twilight but their methods and actions are from my own imagination alone. Please come join us.

**!Warning!** This chapter contains major character death. Please remember this is based upon a true occurrence in history. My rendering is nothing compared to the actual event.

~o0o~

The Mother of Books

Chapter 9

Black Day - Part Two

Previously:

_Esme was now dead. An end of an era had come violently to a close._

_The end of an age of enlightenment was about to close._

_Once Laurent knew that Esme was dead, he left one of his followers to make sure her body was further violated, he then turned his attentions toward the school itself, and the Library that lay within its walls._

~o0o~

The guards on the front gate of the School and Temple Complex, left their posts in a futile attempt to save Esme. With that gate left unguarded, Laurent and his followers and many of the surrounding crowd charged onto the Temple complex grounds, hacking down anyone who was unfortunate enough to be standing in their way.

Women.

Children.

Men.

Priests.

Priestesses.

All slaughtered; none were spared.

Most had their heads cut off, the other poor souls that were visible to the invaders were just killed by whatever was close at hand. A handful of Laurent's followers had swords with them that they used to commit the murders but most of the invaders did not have real weapons so rocks, statues, whatever was easiest to grasp in one or two hands was employed in the murders of the inhabitants of the School of Alexandria.

Carlisle stood on the topmost stair to the Library trying to direct the terrified people into the Library and then out one of its hidden back doors. Many of the priests and priestesses did get out through the Temple's secret passageways leading from the Temple complex, but only those who were aware of those hidden passages escaped the carnage within the School and Temple grounds.

Laurent found Carlisle standing outside the Library. There, he murdered Carlisle on the steps into the Great Library of Alexandria. Laurent dragged Carlisle's lifeless body into the Library cut open and bleeding.

Laurent was horrific to see. He was drenched in the blood of all those who'd crossed his path within the School's grounds. Once he was inside the Library, he pulled free the ring of keys Carlisle kept tied to his waist. Once the keys were in his hand, Laurent made his way with purpose to the doors that were kept locked at all times; those that opened into where the rare books were kept. This is where he knew the one scroll/book that contained so much blaspheme about his Master was kept.

He tore that locked section of the library apart searching for those scrolls that make up _that_ book, without any luck. Little did he know that that book was on it's way to the Iron Isle with Bella and Edward. Had he known, he would have hopped aboard the next ship going there and followed them until he got his hands on those scrolls.

In his fury at not finding the scrolls, Laurent set the rare book section on fire, then as he left, he set all the other scrolls and books afire as well, so that as he walked back down the steps out to the courtyard, smoke and flames were billowing from the Library.

Once outside, Laurent surveyed the carnage he'd wrought.

He found what he observed to be good and righteous. Everyone here was a blasphemer and needed to be put down! The priest and priestess were witches, and should be cut down or burned for spewing their foul filth. Their very presence fouled and polluted the air.

Laurent felt absolutely no sorrow for the acts he and his followers committed.

~o0o~

Angela and Alice heard the commotion coming from the court yards and ran to see what was happening.

The first thing Alice saw and realized was that the gates to the School and Temple complex were wide open and screaming people were spilling through them on to the grounds. The second thing she saw was people being hacked to bits or bludgeoned by rocks.

Angela saw the same things but it took longer for her to react. As it was, Alice and she barely escaped the initial onslaught of murdering mad men and women. They ran into the sanctuary for Bast and knelt in prayer to the goddess to be saved from those who were causing the death and mayhem. They heard a crowd of people storming into the temple of Bast, so they got up and ran behind the main statue of Bast and escaped through a hidden doorway there.

Alice had enough presence of mind to know that once they were away from the School's ground, they needed to head for the Daughter of Books. They were hidden there until that night when a couple of donkeys were brought to the back of the smaller Library. Alice and Angela left the city and headed towards the next town that had a temple complex where they took refuge until things calmed down.

From there, and the few other places that survivors escaped to, word spread of the massacre, of the helpless and of the burning of the Great Library of Alexandria.

No one in Egypt knew of the books that Bella and Edward carried with them to the Iron Islands.

~o0o~

Renee had heard the screaming and terrified cries coming from the Temple grounds and ran to see the reason. There she'd witnessed Laurent's cruelty and madness as he hacked a small girl to bits. She could not believe what her eyes were seeing.

Renee called out to Laurent and he came striding towards her. At first she was not afraid of him, but realized the error of her judgment when he raised his arm holding the sword and watched in fixed horror as it descended to rent her body to pieces. Then she remembered nothing of the physical world.

Laurent was well pleased with himself.

Renee was now dead and no one would know of his dalliance with the witch, priestess. She'd been such a fool. He was very glad that his God had seen fit to provide another way into the School and Temple grounds. Before this day was finished everyone of the their so called priests and priestesses, he spat on the ground, would be dead. He spat again, as if a woman was capable to stand between man and God. Only men were able to fulfill that role.

The smell of death filled the air. Columns of acrid smoke rose into the air. Almost as soon as the destruction started, the entire city of Alexandria was aware of what was happening and everyone was filled with fear. The city had been one of peace and harmony before this new religion had come to it. The fear was that if you weren't a member you would be killed and all your property burned and destroyed.

The people that were being attracted to this new _faith_ were not men of peace. It was well know in the city that Laurent was a man of a violent nature and that his intentions toward anything and anyone who did not agree with him would probably die if they didn't convert.

It was a very sad thing that Laurent's attitude would be the dominant one, because the teacher whose life had been devoted to this new religion certainly did not approve, nor did he preach death and destruction. His teaching _was one of love and harmony_.

~o0o~

Bella and Edward were at sea for three days now with many more to look forward to. Bella and Edward both had a dream that the School was destroyed. They were very sad. Bella knew that both Esme and Carlisle were dead and grief made her cry as Edward held her in his arms. They understood, they'd never be able to go back to Alexandria, and that probably everyone they knew there was dead.

~o0o~

A/N: My undying thanks to my Beta JoanOfArt; buggins74, AnakinsRealMom and NanStew who pre-read for me, and Gabby1017 for her back up on the psychic stuff. Wouldn't be able to do this without you! I have a great team helping me bring this weirdness to you! Go! Team Steel!


End file.
